


at twilight we sway

by littleleotas



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Grief, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt "grief fic + flowers of romance." Shepard always dies and comes back to him. Garrus knows she's coming back.





	at twilight we sway

Everything was wrong. Everything had been wrong since she sent him back to the Normandy during the final run to the beam. He hadn’t been there on her six for the first time since—well, since the last time she died. The world stopped making sense without her. Words went in one ear and out the other without him being able to decipher any of it. He only knew he was still alive because he wouldn’t be in this much pain if he was dead. He wasn’t sure if he wished he was. If she was there, he would know.

Communications were down everywhere. There was no way to know if she was alive or dead, and they still wanted to hold a memorial service. It was wrong. They had no way of knowing. He was tired of holding memorials for her. She couldn’t be dead; she wouldn’t make him do this so many times. She had to be immortal, because he couldn’t bear it otherwise.

The last time they went to the Citadel, he had bought flowers. Everyone knew they were close to the end. He figured the flowers would survive until the war was won. They would come back to the Normandy, battered and bruised but alive, and he’d have victory flowers ready for her. She would laugh, say, “Sentimentality from you?” and he’d chuckle and say, “Mood swings,” and they’d hold each other for the rest of time.

The flowers sat in a vase in a far corner of the gun battery, slightly battered themselves. Roses red like her hair, delphiniums blue like his colony markings. He thought how good they looked together. He didn’t want to look at them anymore.

They stood in a small cluster at the memorial wall. He clutched the flowers in his hand loosely. Liara was speaking but he couldn’t listen. “Shepard died for us to go on,” she said, and his grip tightened on the flowers. He grimaced at a sudden pain and switched the flowers from one hand to the other, looking at the blood drawn by the roses’ thorns on his palm.

He left the flowers on the floor in front of the memorial wall. He went back and picked them up, and moved the vase to the desk in her cabin. She would be back soon, and they would be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> ymmv but for my money Shepard always survives and comes back to him because I canNOT deal with a world in which they don't go out together. Don't @ me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
